Fanmades:Five Nights at Candy's
FNaC= Five Nights at Candy's es un Juego basado en el Primer y Segundo Juego de la Saga original Creado por Emil Macko. El objetivo será sobrevivir cinco noches de 12:00 PM a 6:00 AM (sin incluir la 6ta noche y la Custom Night) a los animatrónicos de Candy's Burgers & Fries. Resumen El entretenimiento aquí son Candy el gato, Cindy la gata, Chester el chimpancé, Blank el animatrónico y el pingüino; Todos animatrónicos dispuestos a divertir a la multitud. Trabajas en este sitio en horario nocturno, vigilas que no entren maleantes, y si algún animatrónico esta fuera de su lugar, Mantelo vigilado, cierra las puertas si ha de ser necesario, y aprovecha las cámaras de visión nocturna que te ayudarán en tu trabajo. Jugabilidad La jugabilidad es bastante similar a los dos primeros Juegos. Tienes que defenderte de los animatrónicos usando las tres puertas que tienes cerca tuyo, dos a los lados, y una puerta en el centro de la oficina para impedir que algún animatrónico (Blank) intente romper el cristal de la ventana; Las cámaras de visión nocturna te ayudarán, aunque no sean de última tecnología. Tu energía es limitada, las puertas y la visión nocturna usan energía, así que hay que evitar malgastarla. Animatronicos En el nuevo Local de Candy's hay animatrónicos del anterior local, que junto a los nuevos, intentaran atrapar al jugador. Animatrónicos Principales Animatrónicos Old Historia Luego del Cierre de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, un tiempo después, un nuevo restaurante abre, con nuevos a animatrónicos que entretienen a los niños en el dia, Candy y Cindy en el escenario, Chester en su versión de la "Pirate Cove" y Blank dejando que los niños dibujen sobre él. Pero dos viejos animatrónicos todavia siguen en el local, Old Candy (Reemplazado por Candy) y RAT, de un antiguo local. 'Cinematicas' Las cinematicas del juego, que aparecen luego de terminar cada noche, cuentan una parte bastante importante del juego, y es la unica parte del juego que aparece Reverse Puppet Noche 1 El 22 de Septiembre de 1987, la cámara filma una habitación al parecer sin nadie, donde hay una cinta transportadora y algunas tuberías (Posiblemente una fábrica de Animatrónicos), durante esta cinemática aparecerá Reverse Puppet, cuándo la cámara gira, R. Puppet mostrará su rostro de cerca, pero con ojos (un poco parecidos a los de los Phantoms) y luego solo se verá estática, haciendo que termine la cinemática. Noche 2 Al día siguiente (23 de Septiembre) la cámara filma de nuevo, pero no funciona, haciendo que solo funcione el audio, al parecer, se escucha una puerta abrirse, cuándo la cámara funciona de nuevo, se muestra la habitación de nuevo, pero con tubos y sangre sobre la cinta. Noche 3 Un día después, en la habitación aparecen cintas de policias y pistas, de nuevo, aparece R. Puppet, al parecer enojado por lo que sucedió, cuándo la cámara gira, se acerca más, y se queda moviendo su cabeza, luego, hará que la cámara deje de filmar. Noche 4 La cámara se enciende y se ve a Candy y Cindy sobre la cinta, pero es 22 de Septiembre de nuevo, y a la misma hora, otra vez aparecerá R. Puppet estirando su brazo, luego desaparecerá, luego de esto, los dos animatrónicos mirará fijamente a la cámara. Noche 5 Otra vez, será 22 de Septiembre a la misma hora, pero ahora mostrando a Old Candy y Blank tirados sobre la cinta, pero luego R. Puppet se acercará rapidamente desde atrás, luego se pondra delante de la cámara con puntos blancos como ojos (como si fuera una animatrónico) y mostrando el siguiente mensaje: A Mistake, My Mistake, A Problem, Your Problem (Un Accidente, Mi Accidente, Un Problema, Tu Problema) cómo si estuviera advirtiendo al jugador de algo, o de alguien. Noche 7 Luego de terminar la Custom Night, se mostrará la habitación de nuevo, pero es el 13 de Noviembre de 1964, en la cinta, aparecen Old Candy y Blank (Nuevos) pero en el medio está RAT, que se moverá de un lado al otro, subirá su cabeza, moverá sus brazos, luego se verá ya levantado, y se ve como se va caminando, pero mostrara su rostro con ojos iguales a los de Reverse Puppet. 'Llamadas Telefónicas' En esta Noche el Tipo del Teléfono nos da la bienvenida al Restaurante, nos habla sobre el personal y lo agradable que son. Nos enseña sobre las mecánicas de las puertas y la ventana, también nos habla del sistema de energía, ya que para no pagar facturas muy altas en la luz, todo se apagará si usamos mucho (esto si se acaba la Energía de la Oficina), habla sobre las cámaras, y su modo nocturno, que nos permite ver mas claramente el local, también menciona que la Pizzería Freddy´s Fazbear cerró el día anterior, como último revisa si nos dijo todo lo necesario y se despide. Noche 2 En esta llamada se le oye un poco nervioso, y habla sobre "problemas no asegurados" con los animatrónicos y de que están tratando de solucionarlos. Cuenta como los animatrónicos empiezan a caminar y a veces los encuentran en lugares extraños, por lo que puede ser la razón de que los veamos haciendo eso, habla de que si un animatrónico se pone "violento" con algún invitado, es porque encontró una causa, y quiere pararla, pero dice que es extraño, ya que solo pasa con los niños. También habla de un accidente como "aquel día" pero cambia el tema, hablandonos de que los personajes se comportan raros con adultos, y más con los empleados, y que no se acerque a ellos, nuevamente habla del Accidente, cuenta que sucedió hace un mes, y que por eso sus sistemas están "traumatizados" pero que fueron reemplazados y que quedarán en una habitación hasta que consigan un técnico para arreglarlos, y advirtiendo que si fuera tú, se alejaría y usaría las puertas. Noche 3 Pronto Noche 4 Pronto Curiosidades *Los posters de Candy y Cindy reproducirán un bocinazo al pulsarles la nariz (Al igual que con el Poster de Freddy en el Primer Juego). *Five Nights at Candy's se ubica en una línea de tiempo en la saga de Five Nights at Freddy's, la cual es después de que el primer establecimiento de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza cerrara. *Al pulsar uno de los dibujos de la cámara 11, se podrá apreciar durante un instante al Youtuber Markiplier en el computador del escritorio diciendo su famosa frase "I'm the king of Five Nights at Freddy's"(Soy el rey de Five Nights at Freddy's) *El icono del juego tiene la misma apariencia que el del primer juego de FNaF, donde el animatronico principal aparece de frente mostrando solo su cabeza. *En una de las primeras veriones del juego Blank tenía otros dibujos en el cuerpo, pero en la versión final, estos se cambiaron. *La habitación de Partes & Servicios donde se encuentra RAT y Old Candy no está en la cámaras, asi que solo verá cuando salga de ella. *Cuándo RAT se mueve, se "esconde" de las cámaras, algo parecido a Freddy en el Primer Juego. *La mecánica de Blank es bastante similar a la Foxy en el primer juego. Actualizaciones 1.03 * Arreglada una inconsistencia gráfica. 1.1.0 * Arreglado error que impedía la reproducción de algunos sonidos de ambiente jugando. * Reestructuradas las puertas completamente ** Los animatrónicos esperaran más tiempo antes de atacar, pero solo cuando hayan sido notados. **Eliminados los sonidos de pasos. **Usando dos puertas al tiempo gastara más energía, y usar tres, muchísima más. ** Los botones de las puertas ahora tienen sonido cuando las puertas son desactivadas. **Añadido un sistema de cronómetro para controlar cuanto tiempo puede una puerta ser ocupada. * Arreglado error menor gráfico. * El botón de panel ahora es más ancho. * Arreglado glitch que permitía usar la cámara durante un jumpscare. * Las pantallas raras, ahora son más raras. * Eliminados pequeños detalles gráficos. Tráiler Oficial center |-| FNaC 2= Five Nights at Candy's 2 es un fanmade desarrollado por Emil "Ace" Macko basado en la serie Five Nights at Freddy's. El juego actúa como secuela de Five Night at Candy's, donde el objetivo es sobrevivir a los Viejos Animatrónicos de '''Candy's Resumen Los animatrónicos que un día entretenian a los niños, ahora están en una fabrica abandonada, donde una adolescente (Protagonista) debe pasar 5 noches, evitar a los personajes por el frente y por los conductos, pero ya no serán igual de dulces que antes. Jugabilidad La jugabilidad de FNaC 2 es muy similar a la que se presentaba en Five Nights at Freddy's 3. El jugador dispone de una tableta la cual permite visualizar cada una de las cámaras que se encuentran repartidas por todo el mapa y Ademas, con la tableta el jugador sera capaz de hacer sonar los teléfonos que están repartidos por la zona para poder atraer a los animatronicos (Igual al Dispositivo de Audio de FNaF3) o para asustar a ciertos personajes que quieran entrar en las ventilaciones, aunque si estos se mantienen encendidos, fallaran y habrá que esperar a que vuelvan a funcionar. También el personaje podrá usar el flash de la cámara de su celular, el cual le permitirá visualizar durante un instante el largo pasillo que se encuentra adelante (Esto hace referencia a la linterna utilizada en Five Nights at Freddy's 2) Animatronicos En el nuevo Local de Candy's hay animatrónicos del anterior local, que junto a los nuevos, intentaran atrapar al jugador. Animatrónicos Principales Pronto. Historia En esta entrega, a diferencia del anterior Juego, no hay cinemáticas ni llamadas, pero se añadieron los Minijuegos, que remplazaran a ambos, pero de una forma un poco más clara, la forma en la que aparecen (al terminar cada noche) es igual que en FNaF 3 Noche 1 Al terminar la Primera Noche, se mostrará a Chester dentro del Restaurante de Candy y un mensaje que dice SEARCH (BUSCA) y al encontrar una llave en la Oficina, cuándo abre una puerta que está con un candado, el minijuego termina, posiblemente diciendo que algó paso luego de eso. *Curiosamente, cuándo se va a la Habitación del Técnico, se muestra que Candy y Cindy tendrán una "versión mejorada" excepto Chester, que tiene una cruz, esto podría tener relación con uno de los Teasers. *También, al entrar a la Oficina, por menos de un segundo se ve lo que sería Reverse Puppet, aunque no vuelve a aparecer en el resto del juego ni afecta la jugabilidad. Noche 2 Al empezar, el jugador será The Penguin y estará en la habitación del Técnico, y con el mensaje "RETURN" (REGRESO), el objetivo es juntar las piezas de Chester que están en una caja una por una, durante el comienzo, cuándo se sale de la habitación, la puerta de al lado (que abrió Chester) se cerrará y un brazo de Chester está en el piso, pero al juntar todas las piezas, teminará de la misma forma que el primer minijuego. *En la habitación del técnico, hay dos cajas, al parecer con los dos nuevos animatrónicos. Noche 3 En esta "noche" se jugará con Blank, y se mostrará el mensaje "COLECT" (RECOGER) que deberá buscar 4 dibujos de niños, lo curioso es que en esta noche no pasará extraño. Noche 4 Durante este minijuego Cindy se "despertará" al lado de Candy, cerca del escenario, se mostrará de nuevo el mensaje RETURN y consiste en que la Gata Animatrónica debe buscar y entregar la corbata de Candy, que al parecer la perdió, cuándo el jugador le regresa su corbata al Gato, el minijuego termina. * No se sabe en que momento exacto sucede este minijuego, y tampoco si son los "New Candy" o "New Cindy". Noche 5 Después de un tiempo, Candy se activa, pero esta vez no hay ningún mensaje en la pantalla, así que lo único que puede hacer el jugador es caminar por el restaurante. Al acercarse a la Oficina del Guardia, habrá dos policías en las puertas y luces de sus autos, al entrar en la Oficina, el Guardia estará muerto, en el piso y con un pequeño charco de sangre alrededor se su cabeza, pero la música termina al entrar, y cambiará a una risa extraña, pero al llegar a la puerta que abrió Chester, está se cerrará, provocando un ruido y alertando a los policías, seguido, estos entrarán a la habitación junto a un Técnico (que tiene una herramienta, posiblemente para desactivar al animatrónico), y cuándo este toca a Candy, termina el Minijuego. *Es muy Probable que Rat mató al Guardia e inculpó a Candy, haciendo creer a los policías que este lo mató, y haciendo que lo desactiven, y posiblemente abandolandoló (capaz junto a los demás animatrónicos) , creyendo que era peligroso. Noche 6 El minijuego empieza y aparecerá Old Candy, durante la noche, y el mensaje sera FOLLOW (SIGUE), y O. Candy deberá seguir una sombra (Shadow Candy), y cuándo lo lleva hasta la habitación del Técnico, este se asusta, y agarra una herramienta, igual que la que usó con Candy, para desactivarlo. *Este Minijuego tiene mucha similitud con los de FNaF 3, donde hay que seguir a "Shadow Freddy" o "Purple Freddy" (en este caso es Shadow Candy) Noche 7 Otra vez el jugador aparecerá para jugar con Blank, y con el mismo objetivo, pero este no está roto, indicando que sucedió mucho antes de los acontecimientos del juego, la diferencia con su minijuego anterior es que hay 5 dibujos, y al agarrar el quinto, estará dibujado una sombra con una gran sonrisa y con forma de Gato, y con sombras a su alrededor (Shadow Candy), pero luego, la Sombra aparecerá delante de Blank, haciendo que termine la Noche. Después de terminar el anterior minijuego, aparecerá otro, y de nuevo se jugará con Old Candy, pero con el mensaje HELP (AYUDA), pero el Restaurante estará con niños sentados en las mesas y en las puertas, felices, otra vez aparecerá La Sombra, guiando al animatrónico de nuevo, pero hacia la Oficina, donde habrá un niño en el piso sentado y llorando, pero cuándo Candy se acerca a él, este se pondrá feliz y correrá, el jugador debe ir "hacia arriba" y encontrarlo, durante el camino se verán niños hablando, jugando y un guardia feliz, pero al llegar donde está el niño, este está llorando, y su Padre estará enojado, con su mano en la cabeza del niño, pero Candy se acerca a él, y el minijuego termina. *Se cree que luego del final de este minijuego, Candy lastimó gravemente o mató al hombre, para defender al niño, haciendo que sea desactivado, y/o dejado en Partes y Servicios. *Es la única noche en que aparecen dos minijuegos Noche 8 Este minijuego no se activa pasando las noches, sino al tocar la 4ta estrella (después de pasar la noche 8) y tocándola cuando esta se mueva. La diferencia con los demás minijuegos es que abandona toda la línea de tiempo, para contar un acontecimiento mucho más anterior que lo demás, donde una niña está llorando en un Restaurante (Posiblemente de los 60) y hay un cartel que dice "Grand Reopening" (Gran Reapertura) y solo podrá moverse hacia la habitación de la izquierda, mostrando un escenario, y al aparecer estarán Rat y Cat en el, saludando al público, pero un niño se acerca a Rat, y este mira al niño, baja su cuerpo y finalmente su brazo, que hará que el minijuego termine, y luego mostrando la confirmación de FNaC3. *Cuándo Rat mueve su brazo hacia el niño, los niños y los adultos (incluyendo un guardia) cambian su expresión de felicidad a una triste, y la música que empieza más alegre cambia a una más lúgubre, indicando que ese comportamiento del animatrónico no era normal. *Antes de que se acercase el niño, Rat mueve su cuerpo de una forma rara y diferente a Cat, tal vez explicando que tenía fallas. *En un volumen bajo, luego de que Rat se acercará al niño, se puede escuchar (en cualquier momento) el sonido de una sirena de Ambulancia, indicando que lo que hizo Rat mató al niño o lo dejó en muy mal estado. Curiosidades *La gama de animatronicos que se presenta, esta claramente basado en los Withered animatronicos de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *El juego transcurre 20 años después de los acontecimientos de la primera entrega. *Si se pulsa la nariz del peluche de Candy, este reproducirá un bocinazo parecido al del primer juego y al resto de juegos de FNaF. *A diferencia de su predecesor, en este juego no controlamos a un guardia de seguridad sino a Marylin Schmidt, una chica de 17 años. **Esto se puede comprobar en los diarios que aparecen cuando el jugador pierde. *El icono del juego tiene la misma apariencia que el del segundo juego de FNaF, mostrando solo la cabeza del animatronico principal, mirando hacia un lado y con un 2 a la derecha. *Si se presiona uno de los dibujos de cámara 14, aparcera un personaje denominado Scribble Netty, la cual no tiene un papel importante dando a entender que es un easter-egg. *Si se escribe M-A-R-K mientras se juega una noche, se podrá oír al youtuber Markiplier imitando a un fantasma. *Si se hace doble click en el dibujo de Popgoes (personaje principal del fangame "Popgoes") de la cámara 11, se podrá escuchar un pequeño fragmento de la música Popgoes the weasel. *En este Juego no aparece Old Candy, se desconoce la razón de esto, pero al parecer es reemplazado por Cat *New Candy y New Cindy no son los mismos animatrónicos del primer juego, sino una re-versión de ellos Actualizaciones 1.0.4 *Se ha arreglado un glitch que permitía sobrevivir la noche a pesar de haber recibido un jumpscare. 1.0.5 *Arreglado un fallo que hacia que las noches (6 y 8) mostraran la hora PM en vez de AM. 1.0.6 *Arreglado un fallo que hacia que los jumpscare se ubicaran a la izquierda de la pantalla. 1.0.7 *Arreglo de un fallo que hacia que la AI (Inteligencia artificial) no se reiniciara al completar o perder una noche. Tráiler Oficial |-|FNaC 3= Five Nights at Candy's 3 es futuro fangame en desarrollo por Emil "Ace" Macko inspirado en la serie Five Nights at Freddy's creada por Scott Cawthon. Será la tercera y última entrega de la serie Five Nights at Candy's. Jugabilidad Según palabras del creador, el juego tendrá una jugabilidad inspirada en FNaF 4, donde el jugador tendrá disposición una linterna, la cual lo ayudara a espantar y a la vez defenderse de los ataques de las monstruosas y terroríficas versiones de los animatronicos de Candy's Burgers & Fries. Mas información será agregada Curiosidades * Para celebrar el April's Fools Day (Día de los tontos en EE.UU), Emil sacó un teaser que vendría a ser el mismo que el primer teaser de FNaC3, solamente cambiando la cabeza de Rat por la de Markiplier (el mismo que apareció en el primer juego) con la frase A story can't end, without the king (Una historia no puede terminar sin el rey). |-| Galería= Teasers FNaC Teaser Final.png|Teaser de Inverted Puppet "Los accidentes pasan" Teaser Final Iluminado.png|Teaser Final Iluminado. (Nótese a RAT oculto en el fondo) Tumblr np5jxtjfvB1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Teaser de Candy, "Pronto" Tumblr np6ffuaCgx1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Teaser de Cindy, "Jugamos en la oscuridad" Tumblr npsmj8HhGx1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Teaser de Old Candy, "Te veo" Tumblr nq3na9W5171tlqf51o1 1280.png|Teaser del pingüino, "Fuera de servicio" Tumblr nqegv7ndsj1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Teaser de Blank, "El roto" FNaC2 FNaC2TeaserCandy.jpg|Teaser de Candy en Five Nights at Candy's 2. FNaC2TeaserCindy.png|Teaser de Cindy en Five Nights at Candy's 2. FNaC2TeaserBlank.jpg|Teaser de Blank en Five Nights at Candy's 2. 212605(1).jpg|Teaser iluminado de Blank. Note el texto "Will you survive another week in the dark?"(¿Vas a sobrevivir otra semana en la oscuridad?) Penguin-0.png|Teaser de Penguin en Five Nights at Candy's 2. 221394(1).jpg|Teaser iluminado de Penguin. Note que el personaje es trasparente, ya que deja ver el escenario de atrás. tumblr_o1kpaw3ucV1tlqf51o1_1280.jpg|Teaser de Chester chesterlight.jpg|Teaser iluminado. Note la fase "Why didn't they like me?"(¿Por qué no les gusto?) FNaC 3 Teaser 1 full (jpg)-jfnzupfb (1).jpg|Primer teaser del juego. Note la frase a story can't end without a beginning (Una historia no puede terminar sin un comienzo) Br.jpg|Primer teaser iluminado. Note la pequeña frase I will found you (Te voy a encontrar). sLyyPIQ.jpg|Segundo teaser del juego. Note la frase will you find me?(¿Vas a encontrarme?). fnac3t2.jpg|Segundo teaser iluminado. Note la frase or will I find you? (¿O voy a encontrarte?). TeaserRat.png|Teaser de una habitacion, con una puerta abierta y un Animatrónico en ella. TeaserRat2.jpg|Teaser Iluminado, notese a Nightmare Rat y un 1962 arriba. Imágenes FNaC Menu Candy.png|Candy en menú principal,al comenzar el juego. Menu Cindy.png|Cindy en el menú principal,al terminar la noche 1. Menu Chester.png|Chester en el menú principal, al terminar la noche 2. Menu Pingüino.png|El Pingüino en el menú principal, al terminar la noche 3. Old Candy Menu.png|Old Candy en el menú principal, al terminar la noche 4. Menu Blank.png|Blank en el menú principal,al terminar la noche 5. Rata Menu.png|RAT en el menu principal, al completar la ultima noche. FNaC GameOver.png|Game Over del juego. FNaC 2 Candymenu.gif|'Candy' en el menú principal. Cindymenu.gif|'Cindy' en el menú principal. Chestermenu.gif|'Chester' en el menú principal. Pinguinmenu.gif|'Pinguin' en el menú principal. Blankmenu.gif|'Blank' en el menú principal. Ratmenu.gif|'The Rat' en el menú principal. Catmenu.gif|'The Cat' en el menú principal Localizaciones FNaC Candy y Cindy En El Escenario.png|Candy y Cindy en el escenario. 184.png|Candy en el escenario. Cindy En El Escenario.png|Cindy en el escenario. Shadow Candy.png|Shadow Candy (easter egg) en el escenario Escenario Vacío.png|El escenario. Rata En El Pasillo.png|RAT en el pasillo. Pingüino En El Pasillo.png|Pingüino en el pasillo. Cindy En El Pasillo.png|Cindy en el pasillo. Candy En El Pasillo.png|Candy en el pasillo. Pasillo.png|El pasillo. Posters En Los Baños.png|Posters en los baños. Rata En Los Baños.png|RAT en los baños. Pingüino En Los Baños.png|Pingüino en los baños. Cindy En Los Baños.png|Cindy en los baños. Candy En Los Baños.png|Candy en los baños Baños.png|Los baños Rata En El Pasillo Izquierdo.png|Rata en el pasillo izquierdo. Pingüino En El Pasillo Izquierdo.png|Pingüino en el pasillo izquierdo. Cindy En El Pasillo Izquierdo.png|Cindy en el pasillo izquierdo. Candy En El Pasillo Izquierdo.png|Candy en el pasillo izquierdo. Pasillo Izquierdo.png|Pasillo izquierdo. Rata En El Pasillo Dos.png|Rata en el segundo pasillo. Cindy En El Pasillo Dos.png|Cindy en el segundo pasillo. Candy En El Pasillo Dos.png|Candy en el segundo pasillo. Pasillo Dos.png|Segundo pasillo. Animación De Blank Rompiendo La Ventana Delantera.gif|Animación de Blank rompiendo la ventana de la oficina. Rata En El Pasillo Derecho.png|RAT en el pasillo derecho. Old Candy En El Pasillo Derecho.png|Old Candy en el pasillo derecho. Chester En El Pasillo Derecho.png|Chester en el pasillo derecho. Candy En El Pasillo Derecho.png|Candy en el pasillo derecho. Pasillo Derecho.png|Pasillo derecho. Rata En CAM07.png|RAT en la CAM07. Old Candy En CAM07.png|Old Candy en la CAM07. Chester En CAM07.png|Chester en la CAM07. Candy En CAM07.png|Candy en la CAM07. CAM07.png|CAM07. Rata En CAM08.png|Rata en la CAM08. Old Candy En CAM08.png|Old Candy en la CAM08. Chester En CAM08.png|Chester en la CAM08. Candy En CAM08.png|Candy en la CAM08. CAM08.png|CAM08. CAM09.png|CAM09. Rata En CAM09.png|Rata en la CAM09. Old Candy En CAM09.png|Old Candy en la CAM09. Chester En CAM09 2.png|Segunda posición de Chester en la CAM09. Chester En CAM09.png|Chester en la CAM09. Old Candy En CAM10 Dos.png|Segunda posición de Old Candy en la CAM10. Old Candy En CAM10.png|Old Candy en la CAM10. CAM10.png|CAM10. Blank En CAM11 Cuatro.png|CAM11. Blank En CAM11 Tres.png|Blank en la CAM11. Blank En CAM11 Dos.png|Blank mirando desde la CAM11. Blank En CAM11.png|Blank de pie en la CAM11. Cindy En CAM12 Con La Puerta Abierta.png|Cindy en la CAM12 con la puerta de la cocina abierta. CAM12 Puerta Abierta.png|CAM12 con la puerta de la cocina abierta. Pingüino En CAM12.png|El Pingüino saliendo de la cocina CAM12. Cindy En CAM12.png|Cindy en la CAM12. CAM12.png|CAM12. FNaC 2 Cam11.jpg|Cámara 11. Cam11candy.jpg|'Candy' en la cámara 11 97.png|'Cindy' en la cámara 11 Cam11chesterven.gif|'Chester' en la cámara 11, intentando entrar por la ventilación. 96.png|'Blank' en la cámara 11. Cam11cat.jpg|'The Cat' en la cámara 11. Cam11ratven.gif|'The Cat' intentando entrar en la ventilación de la cámara 11. Cam11rat.jpg|'The Rat' en la cámara 11. Cam11ratacat.jpg|'The Rat' y The Cat en la cámara 11. CAM12.jpg|Cámara 12 cam12candy.jpg|'Candy' en la cámara 12. cam12cindy.jpg|'Cindy' en la cámara 12. cam12chester.gif|'Chester' en la cámara 12. cam12blank.jpg|'Blank' en la cámara 12. cam12-cat.jpg|'Cat' en la cámara 12. cam12catvent.gif|'The Cat' en la cámara 12, intentando entrar en la ventilación. cam12rat.jpg|'The Rat' en la cámara 12. cam12catrat.jpg|'The Rat' y The Cat en la cámara 12. cam13.jpg|Cámara 13. cam13candy.jpg|'Candy' en la cámara 13. cam13cindy.jpg|'Cindy' en la cámara 13. cam13chester.gif|'Chester' en la cámara 13. cam13blank.jpg|'Blank' en la cámara 13. cam13rat.jpg|'The Rat' en la cámara 13. cam13cat.jpg|'The Cat' en la cámara 13. cam13catvent.gif|'The Cat' intentando entrar en la ventilación de la cámara 13. cam13catrat.jpg|'The Cat' y The Rat en la cámara 13. cam14.jpg|Cámara 14. cam14candy.jpg|'Candy' en la cámara 14. cam14cindy.jpg|'Cindy' en la cámara 14. cam14chester.gif|'Chester' en la cámara 14. cam14blank.jpg|'Blank' en la cámara 14. cam14cat.jpg|'The Cat' en la cámara 14. cam14catvent.gif|'The Cat' en la cámara 14, intentando entrar en la ventilación. cam14rat.jpg|'The Rat' en la cámara 14. cam14catrat.jpg|'The Rat' y The Cat en la cámara 14. 27-0.png|Scribble Netty. Easter egg que se puede invocar al hacer doble click en uno de los dibujos de la cámara 14. cam15.jpg|Cámara 15. cam15candy.jpg|'Candy' en la cámara 15. cam15cindy.jpg|'Cindy' en la cámara 15. cam15chester.gif|'Chester' en la cámara 15. cam15blank.jpg|'Blank' en la cámara 15. cam15cat.jpg|'The Cat' en la cámara 15. cam15catvent.gif|'The Cat' intentando entrar en la ventilación de la cámara 15. cam15rat.jpg|'The Rat' en la cámara 15. cam15catrat.jpg|'The Cat' y The Rat en la cámara 15. cam16.png|Cámara 16. cam16candy.png|'Candy' en la cámara 16. cam16cindy.png|'Cindy' en la cámara 16. cam16chester.gif|'Chester' en la cámara 16. cam16blank.png|'Blank' en la cámara 16. cam16cat.png|'The Cat' en la cámara 16. cam16catvent.gif|'The Cat' intentando entrar en la ventilación de la cámara 16. cam16rat.png|'The Rat' en la cámara 16. cam16catrat.png|'The Cat' y The Rat en la cámara 16. RATAttack.png|'RAT' arruinando el sistema de las cámaras. RATPhantom.png|'RAT' mirando a la cámara antes de arruinar el sistema. PenguinAttack.png|'Penguin' arruinando el sistema de las cámaras. PenguinPhamtom.png|'Penguin' mirando a la cámara antes de arruinar el sistema. hall.jpg|Pasillo que se encuentra en frente del jugador. hallcandyend.jpg|'Candy' al final del pasillo. hallcandyhalf.jpg|'Candy' en el medio del pasillo. hallcandyfront.jpg|'Candy' enfrente del jugador. hallcindyend.jpg|'Cindy' al final del pasillo. hallcindyhalf.jpg|'Cindy' en el medio del pasillo. hallcindyfront.jpg|'Cindy' enfrente del jugador. hallblankend.png|'Blank' al final del pasillo. hallblankhalf.png|'Blank' en medio del pasillo. hallblankfront.png|'Blank' enfrente del jugador. hallcatend.png|'The Cat' al final del pasillo. hallcathalf.png|'The Cat' en medio del pasillo. hallcatfront.png|'The Cat' enfrente del jugador. hallratend.png|'The Rat' al final del pasillo. hallrathalf.png|'The Rat' en medio del pasillo. hallratfront.png|'The Rat' enfrente del jugador. Jumpscares FNaC Candyjumpscarerightdoor.gif|Primer Jumpscare de Candy. FNaCCandy.gif|Segundo jumpscare de Candy. 186.gif|Tercer Jumpscare de Candy. FNaCCindy.gif|Jumpscare de Cindy. Chester_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Chester. output_ygicwl_by_ask_blossomexe-d93pqag.gif|Jumpscare de Blank. Old_candy_jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Old Candy. Jumpscare_Rat_2.gif|Primer Jumpscare de RAT. FNaCRat.gif|Segundo jumpscare de RAT. FNaC 2 1cj.gif|Primer jumpscare de Candy Ca2j.gif|Segundo jumpscare de Candy Ci1j.gif|Primer jumpscare de Cindy Ci2j.gif|Segundo jumpscare de Cindy 1jc.gif|Jumpscare de Chester blankjump1.gif|Primer jumpscare de Blank blankjump2.gif|Segundo jumpscare de Blank FNAC2-RAT-JUMPSCARE.gif|Primer Jumpscare de RAT 6w5yV0.gif|Segundo Jumpscare de RAT Catjump1.gif|Primer jumpscare de Cat Catjump2.gif|Segundo jumpscare de Cat Miscelánea FNaC Candyyy.png|'Candy' en los Extras Cindyyy.png|'Cindy' en los Extras Chesterrr.png|'Chester' en los Extras Penguinnnn.png|'The Penguin' en los Extras Blankkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.png|'Blank' en los Extras Oldcandyyy.png|'Old Candy' en los Extras Ratttttttttttt.png|'RAT' en los Extras FNaC 2 1-3.png|'New Candy' en los extras. 2-1.png|'New Candy (Withered)' en los extras. 3-0.png|'New Cindy' en los extras. 4-1.png|'New Cindy (Withered)' en los extras. 5-0.png|'Blank (Withered)' en los extras. 6-0.png|'Chester (Withered)' en los extras. 7-0.png|'Penguin (Withered)' en los extras. 9-0.png|'The Rat' en los extras. 8-1.png|'The Cat' en los extras. Otros Five Nights at Candy's 0000.png|Icono del primer juego. FNAC2-Teaser_1.jpg|Icono del segundo juego. Fnac3.JPG|Escena final del minijuego de la noche 8, el cual indica que habrá una secuela de FNaC 2. Categoría:Fangames